A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device with contact holes such as LSIs, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device with good contact holes through a laminated interlayer insulating film by selective dry etching.
B) Description of the Related Art
It is conventionally known that fluorocarbon-containing gas is used as etching gas in forming a contact hole through an interlayer insulating film by selective etching (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-77086).